


Morning Routine

by sinistergooseberries



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistergooseberries/pseuds/sinistergooseberries
Summary: There is something nice about routines, isn't there?
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! :)

Dan opened his eyes, rubbing them. He lay in bed, which suddenly seemed really comfy. His legs were entangled with Phil’s and the latter’s back was against his chest. Dan had his arm around Phil’s waist, and honestly, he didn’t want to move from this position at all. Breathing in his boyfriend’s scent and cuddling was so much better than getting up.

He turned his head to read the time on their clock. 11:00 am. If they weren’t such night owls, he would’ve been horrified right now. He turned back to face Phil’s back. He was breathing peacefully, oblivious to the numbness that had taken over Dan’s right arm, which was under Phil’s head.

He lay there, not knowing what to do, until he began to fall asleep again, sleep almost taking over him, when Phil turned around, kissed his jaw from above and sat up on the bed. The lack of weight had startled Dan and he was conscious again, just a little out of sorts.

Dan liked this routine. He liked how Phil kissed him almost unconsciously. He would tell Phil to make breakfast or do something else that was essential for them to get through a day, and Phil would tell him him to shut up in his irritable mood, which came with the lack of coffee.

He then stretched, his arms above his head, hitting the headboard. Almost like a cat. Phil, who was still a little sleepy, wrapped his hands around himself as he hung his head. Dan looked at him fondly. How did that man manage to look cute and hot at the some time?

“Why don’t you go and make some pancakes?” he said.

“Shut up,” Phil said groggily.

Dan gave him a faux offended look. “Uh, rude?”

“Please,” Phil said. “You’re the one who usually does this, right? I don’t have the energy, or the patience.”

Dan snickered. He sat up, kissed Phil on the cheek and massaged the back of his neck. He then got up and and went to the kitchen. He made coffee and went to the living room and set their mugs down on the table.

He was back in the bedroom. “Oi,” he said when he found Phil face down on the bed.

“I don’t want to get up,” Phil said.

“I’m not making your coffee again!”

“Stop shouting.”

“Not until you get up.” Phil groaned. Dan smirked and raised his eyebrow, silently telling Phil to get his ass out of bed.

Phil swung his legs down and got up. “I hate you,” he said.

“Right,” Dan said and they made their way to their living room. They drank their coffees in silence.

“I assume you don’t hate me anymore?” Dan said as he took a sip of his coffee. Phil had just finished his.

“No,” Phil replied and gave Dan a look. _You’re annoying but I still love you_ , it said.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Phil said and got up.

“Take your mug!” Dan yelled. “

You’re right there!”

Dan looked at him, shooting daggers with his eyes. “You’re exasperating, Phil Lester.” “

Now you know how I feel every morning,” Phil said as he started preparing the batter for pancakes.

“Every morning? This is how-”

“Shh,” Phil said. “Drink your coffee, Daniel.”

Dan looked at him for a second.

“Twat,” Dan said, and sipped his drink.

He liked this routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you can. It'd mean a lot!


End file.
